ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Discovery Family World Broadcast Premieres
Movies that will air on Discovery Family (unknown when Hub or Hub Network will come back). 2020 * Hotel Transylvania * The Lorax * Parental Guidance * Mr. Popper's Penguins * The Three Stooges * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Jem and the Holograms (2015) * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Annie (2014) * Night at the Museum * Paul Blart: Mall Cop *The Fast and the Furious * The Smurfs * Despicable Me 2 * Zookeeper * Ice Age: Continental Drift * The Smurfs 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Hop (2011) * Life of Pi * The Croods * Turbo * Curious George (2006) * Kung Fu Panda 2 * X-Men: The Last Stand * Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who * Space Chimps * Finding Nemo * Finding Dory 2021 * Rio 2 * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Minions *Guardians of the Galaxy *Paddington * Earth to Echo * Paycheck (2003) *Battlefield Earth * Jurassic World *2 Fast 2 Furious *Twilight (2008) *The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) *The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (2011) *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 (2012) * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * The Lego Movie * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up * Titan A.E. * Wreck-It Ralph * Frozen 2022 * The Peanuts Movie * Goosebumps (2015) * The Angry Birds Movie * Peter Pan (2003) *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift *Ant-Man *Avengers: Age of Ultron * Into the Woods (2014) *Ramona and Beezus * The Book of Life * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story 4 * Home * Bumblebee: The Movie * Rise of the Guardians *Big Hero 6 *Max 2023 * Sing * Wonder * Ice Age: Collision Course * The Secret Life of Pets *Fast & Furious * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Trolls * Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life *XXX: Return of Xander Cage *Captain America: Civil War *Doctor Strange * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Kubo and the Two Strings * Deja Vu (2006) * Norm of the North * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Storks * The BFG * The Jungle Book (2016) * Zootopia * Moana * My Little Pony: The Movie 2 2024 * The Star * Ferdinand * Despicable Me 3 * Peter Rabbit * Early Man * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Thor: Ragnarok *Fast Five *Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * The Emoji Movie * Paddington 2 * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Monster Trucks * A Dog's Purpose * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Pete's Dragon *Beauty and the Beast (2017) 2025 * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * The Grinch (2018) * The Kid Who Would Be King * A Dog's Way Home * The House with a Clock in Its Walls * Nine Lives * Show Dogs * Avengers: Infinity War * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Dog Days * The Miracle Season *Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw * Smallfoot * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University *Fast & Furious 6 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Abominable * Gnome Alone * Duck Duck Goose * Next Gen (2018) * A Dog's Journey * Dark Phoenix * Men In Black: International *Christopher Robin (2018) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 2026 * The Secret Life of Pets 2 *Furious 7 *Moms' Night Out * The Greatest Showman * Hidden Figures * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 * Avengers: Endgame * Captain Marvel *Spies in Disguise *Instant Family *Trolls World Tour *The Lion King (2019) *Aladdin *Dumbo (2019) *Maleficent 2 *Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase *Playing With Fire *Dolittle (2020) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2020) 2027 * Peter Rabbit 2: The Runaway * Minions: The Rise of Gru * SCOOB! *The Fate of the Furious *Sing 2 *Luck 2028 2029 TBA * Shrek reboot * The Book of Life 2 * Despicable Me 4 * Despicable Me 5 * Untitled Hanazuki Full of Treasure Movie * Ice Age 6 * Hotel Transylvania 4 * Hotel Transylvania 5 * Madagascar 4 * Barbie * Puss in Boots 2: Nine Lives and 40 Theives * Mr Popper's Penguins * Paddington 3 * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 3 * Goodbye Christopher Robin * Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children * Miracle From Heaven * Ron's Gone Wrong * Untitled Transformers One animated film * The Jetsons * Bone * Space Jam 2 * Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat * Johnny English: Strikes English * Speedy Gonzales * Meet the Beatles * The Ice Dragon * Toto * Super Pets * Coyote vs Acme * Untitled Mario film * Popeye * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Kubo and the Two Strings 2 * Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 * The Art of Racing in the Rain * Uglydolls Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Discovery Family